The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow vehicles and more particularly to a skateboard-type snow vehicle for supporting a rider in a generally upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards and skateboard devices have become very popular such devices being shown and described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,062; 3,795,409; and 3,945,655. In such skateboard devices, generally there is a rider supporting member of elongate form which may be made of wood, plastic or the like for supporting a rider in an upright position. Two substantially identical skateboard trucks are generally secured to the bottom of the rider supporting member with the trucks being in facing relation, each truck having a base plate with a bolt having one end secured thereto, the bolt having a pair of rubber cushions for receiving a flange portion of a steering member which has a ball-shaped portion received in a socket opening within the base plate, the steering member having an axle housing for receiving a wheel and axle assembly. Tilting of the rider supporting member or board relative to the surface engaged by the wheels pivot the wheels relative to the longitudinal center line of the rider supporting member to provide steering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,565 generally utilizes the skateboard mechanism with generally triangular spaced parallel ice runners attached to opposite ends of the steering member in the positions which would ordinarily contain wheels.
Other sled or snow type devices are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,029; 3,276,785; 3,370,862; 3,414,284; 3,436,088; and 3,826,766. Other sled or ski type devices are listed in a separate communication to the Patent Office accompanying this Application.
Such prior art devices utilize skis, toboggan type devices, runners or the like for engaging a surface of snow or ice for propelling a rider thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved snow vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved snow or ice vehicle for supporting a rider in a generally upright position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved snow vehicle having ski members generally broadly dimensioned for supporting a rider in a generally upright position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved snow vehicle having foot engaging strap members for assisting in supporting the rider thereon.